Did You Know?
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: Random 'did you know' facts about my stories. Check it out, some of them may surprise you!


**Not What She Seems to Be**

-This story has several parts that are similar to scenes in The Lion King 2

**Dragon's Power**

-This story was based off the 5th Pokémon Movie, Pokémon Heroes

**Come Back to Me Brother**

-In this, Dragon's Power, and Not What She Seems to Be, Amber did not have dragon wings. Instead, she could summon wings to grow out her back by singing "Missing" by Evanescence.

**Animals of the Moon**

-The author got the idea to make this story after watching Kung Fu Panda

**Outcasts**

-Outcasts was original going to be based on the author's high school life, but changed it so Amber and Lloyd would have their own unique problems. For example, Amber was supposed to play cymbals in her band class, but it was changed to bass guitar.

-One of the kids who befriends Amber and Lloyd is based on one of the author's real friends

-Amber references The Diamond Dare Show

**Ninjamon: We're All Trapped in a Pokémon World**

-Before they were changed, the ninja were actually going to be their own Pokémon species. But the author decided that it would be easier to make them all Eevee.

**Jay vs. the Stop Sign**

-Many fans speculated that Jay's rivalry with the stop sign was based off of Peter Griffin's rivalry with Ernie the Big Chicken from Family Guy. Actually, it was based off a video that was shown in an episode of iCarly, where an old man was yelling at a stop sign.

-Jay and Stop Sign crashes a car into The Diamond Dare Show studio

**Burnt**

On some occasions, the author accidentally called Kai a girl because she forgets that she's writing about Kai, not Elsa.

**N****indroid Apocalypse**

-The author was planning on discontinuing this story because she was running out of ideas for the plot. But after seeing how popular it was, she put the story on hiatus so she could form the rest of the plot.

-This is the first story where Amber has and uses her dragon wings.

-Dr. Julien was never shown adopting Amber, but she is depicted as his daughter anyway.

-Kai was never actually supposed to have 'the Heat of The Moment' as his ringtone, but the author added it anyway just to put in some humor

-The final Zane vs. Amber battle was based off the Clone War in Pokémon the First Movie.

**When Dimensions Collide**

-The author didn't actually know what 'stupefy' was from or how to spell it. She heard it from a YouTube video by The Yogscast and thought that it was a good catchphrase.

-Lloyd was supposed to be in the story, but the author forgot about him. So she went back and edited him out of the story. He was brought back in When Dimensions Collide II.

-the author had Clank's voice box broken, figuring that he would be cuter is he couldn't talk.

-Phantor wasn't originally going to be the villain. The villains were actually going to be Cole and the Dragonoids with their disapproval of Ratchet and Clank.

-Phantor's design was based off of the final boss in the 3DS game 'Find Mii'.

-One of the lines that Amber says is a remade version of a line from the Ratchet and Clank: Into the Nexus trailer, said by Vendra Prog

_"My brothers are going to find me. And they'll set me free and get Cole back from you."_

_"My brother is going to find me. And he's going to hurt all of you."_

**When Dimensions Collide II: Trading Places**

-The main villain of this story was actually supposed to be Dr. Nefarious, but he was replaced with the Serpentine to appeal to the Ninjago fans.

-Amber has the same outfit as Swords from the Diamond Dare Show, except her jacket is shorter with a brown and gold coloration, same with her pants (the color, not the length).

-This story was actually going to revolve around Amber and Lloyd's relationship, but the author decided to pair Amber with Ratchet due to them having more in common.

-This story was also supposed to show off of Amber's maternal (mother-like) side by having her stuck with Clank, who is too small and weak protect himself from the dangers of the universe.

**The Diamond Dare Show**

-DDS was inspired by 'dare ninjago!' by firetailthedragon

-The main host, Swords Evelyn, was originally called AmberDS. But her name was changed because the author thought it sounded cooler.

-The dare show was going to be called "The Diamond Truth or Dare Show", but the 'truth' was removed due to their being more dares than truths.

-'Ninjago ToD for my spinoff' never had an actual finale, it just stopped. But it was brought back as 'The Diamond Dare Show' after a huge demand for the show's return.

-Ratchet and Clank were actually last minute planned co-hosts. This is because the author watched the Ratchet and Clank Movie Teaser trailer and thought that they would go well with Swords and her antics.

-Swords fired The Hunger Games and Harry Potter books out of the book launcher, though the author has never read any of those books.

-Even though Swords' real name is Amberdiamondswords, she only has one diamond sword.

-Swords flies on her Charizard even though she has wings. This is because she doesn't know how to fly.

-Ratchet and Clank were actually planned to have Pokémon of their own. Ratchet was going to have an Arcanine and Clank was going to have a Magnezone.

-Twilight the Charizard wasn't originally Swords' dragon. The dragon was actually going to be Tomb the Garchomp.

-Swords live in a palace that is modeled after Elsa's from Frozen. Except that it's made of diamond in stead of ice.

-Swords is depicted more as a villain than a hero due to all the crimes she commits. That's why her theme song is the Antasma theme, the villain from Mario and Luigi Dream Team

-The Diamond Dare Show has the second highest amount of reviews for a dare show with 275 reviews. First place belongs to dare ninjago by firetail the dragon which has 359 reviews. The author is hoping to break that record with DDS 2: The Dares Strike Back.

-The Dares Strike Back has 110 reviews just for its' first ten chapters.

* * *

**There are all the "Did You Know Facts" about my stories. Did any of them shock you?**

**And yes, I know that I accidentally called Kai a girl in the new chapter of Burnt. I fixed it! So stop telling me...it's getting annoying. **

**Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complementary toaster!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**

**To avoid breaking the guidelines, here are the ninja having a burping contest**

* * *

The five ninja drank their bottles of soda, then waited. Kai burped first, it had a little flame to it...literally. He almost set Jay on fire. Lloyd released his burp, which seemed pretty balanced. Then Jay, which had a real _boom _to it. Zane didn't burp, he thought that it was impolite. Then there was Cole...he just sat there. The four staring at him, waiting and waiting. Cole held up his finger

"Wait for it...wait for it...wait for-_buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrp_!"

After that burp, the four ninja were blown to the other side if the room. Jay shook his head

"Man dat stank!"


End file.
